Cause Your A Man
by Ailee89
Summary: When Ally a young & beautiful girl decides to move out to live independently for awhile she thought she would have her own apartment and live on her own but due to a mix up that might not happen when Austin a blonde haired childish guy and her are forced to live in the same apartment together. Their differences show and both can't stand one another but will they learn to get along?
1. Chapter 1

**Cause Your A Man**

**Ally's P.O.V**

A new start is always frightening but at least this time I feel it'll turn out right. As soon as I turned 19 I decided that it was time for me to leave my parents home and live on my own for a while. I was always one who needed help and was dependent on others to give it to me, but no longer will I be like that. My vulnerability, and weakness won't keep me back anymore.

I left everything behind to be here, and I hope the choice I made was hopefully going to be right. So far in this quite small, and relaxed town I hear nothing but the far away laughter of the children playing around outside, and the chirping of Birds above me, as they flew.

I smiled a little to myself and looked up at the building complex where I'll be staying in a pretty decent apartment, apartment number 207. I sighed as I looked back in my car trunk and I grunted as I took out my red colored suitcase, along with my luggage. Imma go set these in first, and come back for the rest of my boxes Filled with books of different genres, and furniture To make the apartment more lively.

I then picked up my luggage in my hand, as I held onto it tightly, and picked up my rolling suitcase About ready to check out the place I'll be staying for a good while. I closed my car trunk, and as soon as I did a nice car pulled up in the half empty parking lot, next to mines.

Light music was playing inside the car coming out from the radio, it was a familiar song I'm pretty sure I heard it before. I looked at the fairly young driver as he stared up at the apartment complex in awe with a happy smile as he looked out from the open window.

I then averted my eyes from the shaggy blonde haired stranger, and down to the cement floor, before my feet began taking me into the complex, and In front of the elevator door that was still closed, and I waited patiently for it to open up. A ding then was heard, and the metal doors opened up automatically. I sighed in relief, and was a bit nervous to enter, because it would lead me to my apartment where I'll begin living independently.

I bit down on my bottom lip, and slowly stepped inside the empty elevator one foot in front of the other. The doors then began closing slowly and were about shut tightly until a hand stopped the doors from closing him out, it was the same blonde man from earlier, I looked at him in surprise and he then stepped inside with me.

He stood next to me in the small elevator, his fresh cologne scent lingered in the still, quiet and awkward air. As he stood near me I had to look up at him due to our height differences. I shook my head, and was going to press the number 6 button to go up, and I stopped when I saw he was going to press the same button as me.

I looked at him confusedly, and he quickly flashed me a small smile and motioned me to press it as he put his hands behind his back awkwardly. I shook my head once more,and pushed the button. The elevator then began going up, I held onto my luggage tightly more than before, as it continued to pass different floors.

Very low audible elevator music was playing inside, and I looked down while trying to take some steps back from him, and as soon as the doors opened, I sighed in relief for it felt like eternity when in there, and I stepped out of there quite fast well I almost was gonna until we both bumped into each other's shoulders as we tried to get out.

He rubbed his arm where I had accidentally hit him at, and I gave him an apologetic smile, before walking out of there stumbling as I stepped out. I then mentally face palmed myself, before getting myself together and looking for my apartment number. I looked at the numbers on the doors, and continued to walk as I saw I was getting closer to my apartment.

I felt some nervousness and anxiousness build inside me when I heard calm footsteps behind me. I cautiously looked behind me and nearly yelped when I saw the blonde, brown eyed stranger walking behind me while smiling as he looked around the apartment doors, I assume trying to find his also. I quickly turned my head, and sighed before walking away from his faster.

My worn out converse took me faster, and away from him, and I looked up at the doors again and let out a small squeal when I saw the door marked with the number 207. I smiled happily and began digging in my pocket for the keys to open the door up. From the corner of my eye though I saw he was looking at me confusedly while looking back up the door number.

I glanced at him, before just ignoring him, and I took out my now found key and was about push it in the brass doorknob till I saw another hand with a key like mine about to open the door also. I looked up to see him again and I took a small step back from him in confusion.

I cleared my throat and nervously parted my lips to speak up, " Umm what are you doing, this is my apartment." I said to him while looking at the tall blonde. He then laughed nervously while shaking his head, " Uh no this is my apartment little miss, I think you got the wrong one." He told me while patting my head.

I then looked at him sternly, " Don't pat me again, and this is my apartment I think you're the one who's got it wrong, so you should go." I said to him. " Look, obviously there's been some kind of mix up so instead of arguing let's just call the manager." He told me while taking out his phone, and I set my luggage down, while rolling my eyes before nodding my head slowly.

I slipped out my phone from my pocket and dialed the managers numbed, and after 3 rings someone said, " Hello." In a nonchalant and rusty voice. " Umm hello, I think there's been some kind of confusion here, my apartment number is 207, but this man says that it's his apartment, so if you could just clarify this for us." I said to him while looking at the blonde talking on the phone also.

I heard him scoff, on the other line, " Umm okay I just checked the system, and looks like there's been an error you both got the same apartment, you two must have called in at the same time, and someone must have thought you guys were together or something." He said, I stomped my foot before saying, " What? Can you please fix this or give him some other room?" desperately.

He then nervously laughed, " Yeah-about that...I think you'll guys will need to share that apartment for a little while till we can find somewhere to put him, sorry for the inconvenience." He finished in a sorry tone, and I sighed, " Great, I was suppose to start my independent life today!" I said before then the manager hung up after quickly apologizing once more.

I looked at my phone in disbelief, and saw he was still talking to whoever, and I slowly walked over to the door as I saw he was looking elsewhere, and I was about to open the door till he hung up and turned to see me trying to open the door. He lightly pushed me, but since I'm so small I fell down, " Ugh, no it's mine!" I yelled as I saw him taking out his key.

I then tried pushing him which turned out to be a fail, I shook my head as I tried to block him from the door. " Can't you move?" He said while trying to open the door behind me, " No, I got here first." I said trying to get the key inside, and he picked me up from behind, and I began kicking while yelling as he set me down far from the door.

I then got my hair out of my face and stood up and ran as fast as I could to stop him, and he had the key in the knob until I jumped on his back, making us stumble backwards and fall onto the floor with a thud. " God, your crazy." He said to me as he laid on the floor wincing in pain, and I sat up, and crawled to the door pushing the key into the knob, and again he pushed me out of the way and I landed on my side, and I quickly got up, and grunted.

We both then twisted the knob and fell forward inside the apartment. Well I'll be getting some bruises in the morning, for sure. I then got up of the wooden floor and kicked his legs while grabbing my luggage and heading further inside the apartment.

I looked around and smiled a bit to myself as I looked around the main living room. " This place looks great." He then said and I rolled my eyes and looked back at the tall figure and said, " Yeah it was suppose to be all mines though." I said.

"You mean mine? And, look obviously we're gonna have to sort something out here." He told me as he sat down in the middle of the floor and I set my bags down on one side and forcefully sat down also. " Okay, so what?" I asked while sitting cross legged on the floor.

" I want my own space, and Im sure you do too, right?" He asked, and I nodded my head, and said, " Listen, I say I have half of the Umm right side, and you get the left, I'll stay out of your way as long as you stay out of mine, deal?" I asked him, he then paused for a moment, " Deal." He said to me, and I smiled and got up off the floor, " Good." I said and then began heading back outside to get the rest of my boxes.

As did he, I walked to my parked car and opened up the back trunk and took out some boxes as I huffed. I looked across and saw he was already heading back with two boxes in his hands and I followed.

I entered inside the apartment and walked while struggling to get to the main room, I then saw he was walking over to me after he set his stuff down, and I said, " I don't need your help." and he cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Umm I wasn't going to help you I was heading back out." He told me while smirking, I shook my head in embarrassment and set my boxes down and bumped into his shoulder on purpose.

I walked back out first, and I opened up the closet door near me, and I heard him walk into it and fall backwards onto the floor. I looked at him, and I gasped but couldn't hold back a small laugh.

I then crouched down near him and waved my hand in front of his face, "Are you okay?" I asked as he laid on the floor with his eyes closed and blonde hair in front if his face, " Hey Blondie, come on wake up before people think I'm a murderer." I said once more to him, and he began moving around a bit, and he opened up his brown eyes and they met mine, I smiled a bit to him while letting out a giggle.

He laughed a bit too, while looking around and sitting up, " Thanks for knocking me out." He said while trying to get back up," It was an accident watch where your going, Umm- what's your name?" I asked curiously.

" Oh, we don't even know each other's names yet huh? I'm Austin." He told me, and I stood up, " Austin, I'm Ally." I told him and she looked up at me and smiled while staring at me. I then walked out again of the apartment to get more stuff after that awkward moment.

And after a while of going back and forth, all boxes were in and We began unpacking, I looked through my boxes taking out what was mine, and setting them down on my side of the room. " Books? Really? Is that all you brought with you?" He asked me while taking out some folded clothes and setting them aside. " Hey, leave me alone. I like to read, okay?" I said to him while throwing a book at him.

" Read that one it'll help you." I said, " What's that suppose to mean?" Austin asked and he threw me some comics, " Read that, it'll help loosen you up." and I threw it back at him, and he looked at me before throwing my book back at me, I then grunted and tried to ignore him.

I then looked at him take out some action figures I rolled my eyes, and laughed, " Really? Why do you have dolls, how old are you 12?" I asked and he looked at me angrily, " One, there not dolls there action figures, Two I'm 20, and Three Im 12 on a scale of how hot I am ranging form 1-10, you nerd!" And I laughed at him while taking more stuff out.

Austin then scoffed and I looked at him in confusion, " You left one of your boxes near my side!" He yelled and threw some of my clothes that we're in there to me, " Hey!" I yelled and ran to him, and picked up the box and slid it to my side. " Don't throw my stuff!" I said while picking up some of his clothes and throwing them on the floor.

" Hey, my mom folded those for me.!" Austin said and ran to my side throwing more stiff of mine down, and I stayed on his side while throwing his items down also.

This is gonna be a disaster living with this pain in the neck, cause he's a man.

**Wow! Yay a new fan fiction, I was really inspired to write this because of a beautiful song called, " As A Man." Or " Cause Your A Man." by a female solo Kpop artist called 'Gummy' from her album Loveless. Anyways thank you so much for reading this first chapter and I hope you guys like it I hope to write more refreshing and romantic comedy fanfics. Thanks and please continue to give me support! Love you all!~ TwoHearts99 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cause Your A Man**

**Austin's P.O.V**

So far here in apartment 207 things aren't going so smoothly, you know with the unexpected brunette here who'll be living with me, and her craziness. These next months here with her are gonna be long and excruciating. After, our big fight, with many of our neighbors watching us as we tackled each other to get inside this apartment I now look like a psycho well both of us.

I wanted my own space I'm 20, and she's 19 she should respect me as an authority figure but this ones really hardheaded, but since I'm being honest here it's safe to say that yes this girl, Ally was remarkably beautiful with her doe eyes filled with innocence, and her perfectly curled ombre hair, along with that really nice petite body of hers.

I felt intoxicated, as I looked at her up close as if I were drunk, she's definitely different from other girls many would be ecstatic if they had known they would be living with me, and wouldn't tackle me on the floor to try and enter in first, but it's actually quite refreshing and I like that. Normally many girls throw them selves at me and she's not like that, Ally...she's just got that something.

I then glanced at her as she finished taking out her things from the boxes and carried into the bedroom, that we will be sharing. It's a one bedroom apartment of course. I then carried some of my stuff inside the bedroom she was in. I walked in on her as she looked around with her hands on her hips examining the place carefully till her eyes met mine.

" The moving people still have my bed it's not coming till tomorrow, so for now I'll sleep on the air mattress." Ally told me while looking down. " Loser, mines already came!" I told her while jumping on my already brought bed the moving workings settled in earlier today, obviously showing off. Ally rolled her eyes, and sat cross legged on the floor as her blowup bed was getting filled with air.

She then looked at me curiously and looked down with a hint of fear, before turning of the air and sitting on her now made air mattress, Ally then looked at me once more before speaking up, " Hey, Austin your not uh I don't know-a rapist, murderer, or kidnapper?" She asked me while furrowing her eyebrows.

I chuckled a bit and shook my head no, " Oh God no, I'm not like that gosh we've known each other for a long time now, I would've guessed you knew me better than that." I said to her, she then rolled her eyes, " Austin it's only been like 5 hours since we met, and this is serious don't even dare rape me in my sleep, tray and kidnap me,or try to kill me." Ally said sternly.

" Yeah, I won't." I then told her while grabbing a magazine by my bed and flipping through some random pages, " Good, but I still don't trust you and to enforce our personal space rule, I got this." She said while standing up and running lightly to one of her boxes and taking out bright red tape.

" Tape? What are you gonna do with that?" I asked her while giving her a genuine confused look, " This." She said while getting on her knees and unrolling the tape to stick on the wooden floor. "You, See I'm taping a line diving the room, half is mine, and the other Half is yours." Ally finished while getting up and walking back to her side. " Gee, well some ones a bit uptight about that rule." I said while shaking my head.

" Whatever, it's good." Ally told me while placing some pillows and blankets on her 'bed' since it was already nighttime. " Oh and your not allowed to cross it, and neither am I." Ally added while fixing herself up in her bed. " I don't even want to." I told her while covering myself with a pastel colored blanket while yawning.

I then turned off the lamp next to my bed, and I heard her sigh as we now were in darkness. " Austin." Ally said in a small voice, " What?" I mumbled sleepily, " Aren't you scared being away for home?" She asked me, " No." I mumbled again, obviously annoyed since I'm really tired at this point.

" Oh, I kinda am." Ally admitted to me, " Don't worry, things get easier." I said while yawning once more and closing my eyes, " I hope so." She said in a quiet voice and didn't speak again. That night all that was heard was our light breathing, and the creatures who came out at night making silent and still noise.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke feeling the warm sun shining down on my face that came in through the blinds of the window, I squinted my eyes tightly before moving around and looking at the time, I sighed before sitting up on my 'bed' and stretching my arms while yawning.

I then stood up and looked over on the other side of the room to see Austin was gone from his bed, and I stood on my tippy toes while looking around on his side, it was pretty unorganized, since he's a man of course. I then heard the toilet flush and the sink water pour, then out came Austin...with no shirt on.

I let out a gasp and covered my eyes with my two small hands as I turned around to face the wall while a blush creeped up on my cheeks, " Please get a shirt on." I told him while stomping around. " Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I know you really wanna take another good look at my pretty nice, well built body." Austin said cockily. " Hahaha...no I never met anyone with a bigger ego than you, Austin." I said to him.

" Whatever Ally, and you can turn around now, and plus since we'll be living with one another your gonna have to get use to see me walking around like that." He said to me and so I rolled my eyes and turned to see he now had on a white V-neck. I sighed in relief and grabbed some clothes, before leaving out the room.

I walked into the bathroom, and I closed the door and didn't forget to lock it also I wouldn't want Austin walking in on me changing. I was then going to pee when I saw the toilet seat was up, I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

" Austin!" I yelled out loud in The bathroom, I then heard his footsteps approaching near the bathroom, " What?" He asked, " Next time when you need to use the bathroom please remember to put the toilet seat down." I said and he chuckled before answering back, " Yeah, I heard you." before leaving.

I then freshened up, and changed out of my night clothes, and walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. " You took pretty long in there." Austin said to me while fixing up his side of the room. " Well I didn't want to change in front of you." I said to him while folding up some clothes and setting them in the drawers.

" Well, I wouldn't have minded you know." Austin said as he began walking into the kitchen, " Pig!" I shouted out as he left, and I heard some distant chuckling. I shook my head, and continued to fix up my side of the room, so far things looked pretty neat and good. I smiled a little while looking around my side of the room, and ignoring Austin's messy side.

I then walked into the kitchen and saw Austin eating cereal, and I shook my head while heading to the stove that the movers brought in along with the fridge. I took out two eggs, and pancake mix from the cupboard, and began cooking. I'm not the best cook, but I'm not the worse either. The smell of the cooked food began spreading throughout the kitchen, and I looked over at Austin who watched me cook with his mouth open as he payed close attention to the pancakes I was flipping over. A small laugh then escaped from my mouth as I looked at him.

" Is there something wrong?" I asked him, and he shook his head no, and then thinking before nodding as I turned of the stove and put the scrambled eggs, and fluffy pancakes on a plate while sitting next to him. " You know I'm a pretty big fan of pancakes, and those look pretty good." He told me, and I took a small bite of the pancake off my fork as he watched.

" Would you like some?" I asked him, and he nodded eagerly," Okay I'll make you some but you owe me a favor." I said, " What?" He then asked, " Umm I don't know yet, but remember this, okay?" I told him and he nodded, and I got up and cooked for him.

After flipping perfectly circled pancakes, and scrambling eggs his breakfast was done, and I watched as he took a bite of his warm pancake happily, " These are really good!" He exclaimed while taking another bit as I smiled warmly at him, " I know." I said before putting the dishes in the sink, and washing what I dirtied," Remember clean up after yourself and wash your dishes!" I told Austin as he continued eating, " Yeah, Yeah." He said while chewing.

I shook my head, and then went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth, and I then heard my cellphone ring, and I ran into the bedroom, and answered it, " Hello?" I said, " Ally!" screamed my best friend Trish, an outgoing, loud, and feisty Latina. " Hey Trish how are you?" I asked.

" I should be asking you that what's it like having your own apartment?" She asked me, I then coughed a little, " Umm well not so good cause well there was a mixup and now I'm sharing an apartment with this guy named Austin." I said to her, and she gasped on the other line, " Oh My gosh that's...great! How old is he, is he cute, tall?" Trish began asking, and I rolled my eyes.

" Trish, I don't even know him I don't know if he's a murderer or whatever." I said to her, " Well true but really answer my questions." She told me, and I sighed while looking at Austin through the bedroom door as he washed his dishes. " He's 20 years old, is really tall, and he isn't ugly at all." I said truthfully, " Ally! Your perfect guy is right there." She said and I laughed.

" Please, I would never date a guy like him." I said, " Whatever, I gotta go Ally talk to you later." Trish lastly said, " Bye." I then said before I hung up, and set my phone back down. " Hey, who was that?" Austin asked while brushing his teeth by the door way, " Why are you asking, and go do that in the bathroom." I said To him while pushing him out.

I crossed my arms against my chest, and looked over at Austin's side of the room when something caught my eyes. It was really beautiful, and I smiled brightly before looking at the bathroom, before quietly stepping over the red line that divided our room, and I quickly ran over the left side of his bed where a classical guitar was laying at.

I ran fingers through the strings hearing light music being made, and I smiled once more down at it as I played a little, and hummed to myself quietly. I haven't played a guitar I -" What do you think your doing?" I jumped in fright, and set the guitar down quickly while standing up really fast.

" Umm you see I was just-" I was then cut off, " Save it Ally you have no right touching my stuff, don't ever touch this guitar agin, understand?" He said sternly and I nervously shook my head before running back over to my side while biting down on my lip harshly.

" Sorry." I mumbled quietly and he didn't respond, " Imma go for a swim." He lastly said while packing some things to take, I then realized that I should go to the shop and pick up a few things, " Uh yeah- okay." I said while grabbing my car keys and heading out the door.

I took the elevator down, and stepped near by my parked car, I unlocked it and hopped in, and tried to start the car, but it failed on me a couple times, " No, No, No!" I said as I tried once more only to have smoke coming out in the front, and I sighed before getting out and opening up the hood of the car where smoke spread out. Austin then walked near his car only to snicker at me, " Looks like you'll need a mechanic." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

" Great, this is terrible." I said to him as he put his swimsuit, and towel in his car, " Yep it is." He told me, and I then look down at my Brocken down car before looking up at Austin and smiling, Austin then looked at me curiously, " Whatever it is-no." He said before trying to rush into his car till I stopped him.

" Please fix my car!" I said to him while holding onto his arm, and Austin looked at hand that was holding him, and back at me, " Like I said no." He told me, " You owe me a favor anyways remember!" I said to him, and he froze before trying to rush into his car once more.

I tried holding him back, and he fell on his back on the front car seat where I stumbled against my feet, and fell on top of him as he held me. We were inches apart from each other and I looked at him carefully, before shaking my head and trying to get off of him. He cleared his throat as I straitened out my floral skirt.

" Fine, but only cause I owe you this favor." Austin told me, and I smiled and said, " Thank you!" while he closed his car door and walked over to mine, and opening back the hood of the car to examine it.

I decided to give him space, and walked back inside the apartment as I watched him work on my car, getting messy. It honestly was pretty hot, I mean we are in Miami so it's always hot so I wasn't so surprised when I saw him take off his T-Shirt to show his muscles as he continued working on my car.

I quickly turned away, and sighed while feeling warmth grow on my cheeks. " Wow you know how to fix cars, you know my cars going pretty slow these days." I heard a girl say to him, while giggling.

I then turned back to the window curiously to see some girl with blonde hair, and grey eyes, who was wearing short shorts, and a pink crop top." Well, I'm only fixing this girls car cause I owe it to her." Austin said to the girl as he looked at her.

" Oh- I see your girlfriend, friend?" She asked him, " I wouldn't even call her my friend, but she'll soon be my girlfriend." He told her, and I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at him. " Oh I'm single." She said to Austin while putting her arm, on his muscles.

Austin the looked at her curiously as she giggled, " Can you go, I'm kinda busy." He said, she then began slowly taking her arm off of him, and sighed, " Yeah, sure uh maybe we could hang out later." She lastly said before waving bye and leaving.

Girls, I then walked down to Austin and handed him a cold water bottle trying to stop my eyes from wandering, " Thanks." He mumbled and I smiled lightly at him. Cause he's a man he'll never really understand women, or that girl shamelessly flirting with him.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter, I hope you all like it very much, and I want to update really soon, but tomorrow is sadly my last day of spring break which sucks, cause I'm not a big fan of school at all! But summer vacation starts early June and then I'll have time to write! So please continue to read and thank you very much! ~ TwoHearts99**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cause Your A Man**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

As the bright sun hits my face I squint my eyes and turn around before fluttering my eyes open, and yawning. I sat up on my bed and began stretching my tired limbs and muscles, before then glancing over at Ally on the other side of the room to see she was still asleep.

A small smile then appeared on my face before I then quietly got up and headed to the bathroom sleepily. My feet walking across from The bright red tape that separates us from one another.

Once I reach the bathroom I close the door and lift up the toilet seat to see a post it note on it. I squinted my eyes to then read what it said, " Please remember to put the toilet seat down~ Ally". I then scratched the back of my neck as I let out a small chuckle.

After I finished freshening up I headed back out to see Ally right about to knock on the door, probably to yell at me to hurry up. I smirk and walk past her while patting her head, and no words were exchanged at that moment.

I felt her brown eyes on me but I didn't turn back and continued to walk back to our room that should be all mines. I open up the curtains to let the sun shine in but I see clouds begin to block it, as they sky grew grey.

I then sighed before going back over to my side of the room, if you walked in here you would see a huge difference. Ally's side is all nice, clean, and organized while mines on the other hand is, messy, disorganized, etc but I like it this way.

" I see you read my note, but you still refuse to put the toilet lid down, really Austin?" Ally said and I turned to see her in the doorway, I shrugged my shoulders and let out a laugh. " Your so immature." She then told me while crossing her arms as she laid down on the floor near the red rape.

" And your so uptight." I said in response, she then rolled her eyes at me and let out a sigh while looking over at me. " You play guitar?" She asked me while pointing at the guitar curiously. I then nodded my head, " Not really anymore though." I added. " Oh I haven't played since forever." She said to me while looking up the ceiling.

" I didn't ask." I said slightly annoyed, she then sat up and huffed, " I see your rude today. Whatever I wonder how it would be like if only I had this apartment. I would probably be scared to be alone." Ally admitted to me and I gave her a queer look.

" Then why did you want this apartment to be only your so badly to the point where you jumped on my back and tackled me for it?" I asked while laying down on my side on the floor near the red tape also, by Ally. " Because I wanna prove to everyone I know I can be independent." She said to me as her eyes met mine.

" Even if there are obstacles in my way or in this case a 20 year old immature blonde man, I still wanna show them I can support myself." She added as I laughed a bit. " You know your very strong headed." I told her.

" Thanks...I think?" She replayed, " So why'd you wanna live on your own?" Ally then asked me. " To get away from the world." I told her with a sigh. " Huh?" She said while giving me a confused look.

" To get away from the world, my family, 'friends', this society just this world, but your stopping that from happening." I then admitted. Ally turned her face away from me and looked back at the ceiling.

" Sorry. I guess we're both standing in each other's way." Ally mumbled. For a moment then it was quiet until light rain began poring down from outside making noise as raindrops hit the window.

As we lay there on the floor right by each other but with a red tape dividing us I speak up, "If I lay here, if I just lay here would you stay and just forget the world with me?" I asked. Ally then faced me but made sure not to cross the line while giving me a confused look.

" Then you won't be so much in my way. So just stay and with me forget the world with me." I said quietly. She then paused for a minute before slowly nodding her head. I tried to stay nonchalant but a smile kept on creeping up.

In that moment it was quiet and all you could here was the rain getting louder with every drop as the water covered the window. And that was all there was with the exception of our light breathing in the still air.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Now he's got me twisted and he seems just a bit different but cause he's a man he doesn't understand me. I just did him this favor of just laying here with him and cause I cant say no.

The minutes continue to pass by quickly and I keep my eyes up on the ceiling while my hands are placed beside me. And I think, am I really living an independent life right now, or not with him here?

I then let out a sigh, and shake my head and Austin looks over at me and chuckles a little and I lightly smile at him. I then averted my eyes from him when I noticed that my phone was ringing, and I quickly stood up and went over to my bed and picked up my phone.

" Hello?" I said, "Ally it's me what's your apartment number again?" Trish asked me, and I furrowed my eyebrows while looking at Austin who was now walking out into the living room. " Uh why?" I asked her.

" Because I may or may not be in front if the building complex you live in to visit in the freaking rain just to see that guy your talking about...haha now hurry up." She yelled as I laughed. " Okay. Okay it's 207." I responded," Got it see you in a couple seconds or so." Trish lastly then said before hanging up.

I then shook my head as I sat down on my bed, while chuckling. And after a while a knock on the door was heard and I quickly stood up and began entering the living room to answer door to see Austin had beat me at it.

" Wow, you are not ugly at all." I heard Trish say and I face palmed myself at her comment before Austin spoke up. " Hello? Who are you? And uh thank you? Austin asked confusedly, " Oh Hi I'm Trish, Ally's best friend and your welcome." She told him and I ran over to the door.

" Ally!" Trish squealed when she saw me and I smiled while hugging her. " Im So glad your here." I said, " I'm so glad your sharing an apartment cause when I visit now Imma have to see Him!" Trish told me as my smile slowly faded away and I shook my head.

" So Ally care to introduce me?" Trish asked me while pointing over at Austin who was now sitting down on the leather couch. " Nope." I told her and was gonna walk away till she pulled me over to him, " UGH Fine!" I said annoyingly.

" Austin this is Trish, Trish this is Austin my uh...roommate I guess you can say." I told her. " She's lying I'm her boyfriend." Austin told her, and I huffed while crossing my arms, and hit him with a magazine I picked up off from the coffee table.

" Keep dreaming." I told him as he laughed, and Trish began letting out a confused laugh, " Hahaha I am so confused, are you two dating or not." She then asked us with a queer look. " No.", " Yes" Austin and I said at the same time.

I looked over at him and gave him a stern glare before rolling up the magazine in my hand and hitting him with it once more on the head. " No we are not." I then told Trish, " Okay then whatever you say." She said to me as I rolled my eyes.

" Whatever c'mon let me show you the bedroom." I said while dragging Trish to it, " Woah so you guys actually share a bedroom?" Trish asked and I nodded my head. " Man you are lucky." She exclaimed.

" Not really I have one side and he has the other ." I told her as she looked around my side of the room. " Oh my god and you would divide the room in half with tape." She said while shaking her head in my direction.

" Well I still barely know him and you know I always have to enforce rules." I explained to my friend. " And that's side is his I'm guessing." She asked while pointing at Austin's messy room. " Yep." I responded.

" And I can't cross that line, can I?" Trish then asked, " Nope." I said plainly while folding my arms against my chest. " Well then I'm off." She then said. " What? You just got here." I said to her with disappointment in my voice.

" C'mon let's catch up it's been a while." I begged, " Yeah you should keep her company cause then she'll start bugging me." Austin said as he entered in the room and walked over to his bed With Trish totally mesmerized by his looks.

" Trish snap out of it, he's not all that good looking there's better." I whispered, " I can still hear you, your very bad at whispering Ally." Austin told me with a mischievous smile. " Whatever." I said to the blonde.

" I guess I can stay a little while longer." She then told me, and we walked over to my bed and sat down as we talked Though it felt uncomfortable with Blondie in the room. " I have a question how'd you guys end up having to share an apartment?" Trish asked while looking over at both of us.

" The manager of the building thought we were together or something since we called in at the same time and put us in the same apartment as a result." I said to her. " Yeah and once we found out she tackled me to try and get in first." Austin added.

" You don't need to tell her all that!" I yelled to Austin." Go on, go on!" Trish said to Austin as I groaned in response. " She jumped on my back and we stumbled backwards and landed on the floor." He said while laughing a bit as I sat there embarrassed as those moments began flowing back to me.

" It was crazy..." I then added, " I see it must be hard to live with her, she's kinda uptight." Trish said while half whispering the rest to Austin As I rolled my eyes at her comment. " I know." Austin then half whispered to Trish as she laughed.

Such a charming man, note my sarcasm, I glanced over at my clock to see that it was already evening time and the rain seemed to have finally slow down without me knowing or noticing. " Well uh it was really nice meeting you, I gotta head out now." Trish then said to us.

" Alright." I told her and we both got up and headed towards the door where I walked her out. " He seems to fancy you Ally." Trish said as she opened up her umbrella since it was lightly drizzling. " Huh?" I asked.

" Give him a chance." Trish lastly said before smiling and waving bye to me as she began walking away and into the distance with her bright red umbrella. I sighed and took a deep breath in before closing the door behind me.

I pressed my back against the cold door, Cause he's a man I won't let him in, because he probably just wants to be free, he probably won't be able to change...cause he's a man.

**Wooh! Finally updated in like what a Whole decade? Lol I'm so sorry I never got around to updating this till now, and I apologize so yeah what did you think of this chapter, not the best I had writers block but I promise to write better for all you lovely readers! Thanks! :)**


End file.
